Severus, Lucius and Harry: Dominant and Submissive
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Severus has collared Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter, but out of the two submissives, Potter is Sev's 'Soul-Bonded Submissive'. Look inside for Authors Notes and Chapter Updates. Dominant!Severus, Submissive!Harry and Submissive!Lucius
1. Bedroom Introduction

Warning: Mpreg, Male/Male, Bondage (BDSM/Gorean), Much Sexual Content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sev, Lucius, Harry or Draco. I am simply borrowing them for the time being for my own amusement and the pleasure of others.

Extras: Please feel free to read and review, but send the reviews to my FF account. I can't get into my email for this account. ):

Bondage Slave: Harry (Part One)

#~#~#~#

Severus Snape entered the room with a slowness one only saw with a feline grace, his deep, onyx orbs moving to land on the form of one Mr. Harry Potter. The young man was splayed out on Sev's bed, the black silken covers crumpled under his nude form, the lovely, pale white skin rippling from the fine, lithe muscles. As he moved into the room, his own nude form was blasted with a gentle wind, leaving goosebumps on his skin. His eyes noticed the silken cords that forced Potter's arms and legs to be spread-eagle upon the bed, his lids narrowing in satisfaction at having his submissive prepared so perfectly upon his bed. He was distinctly reminded to thank Lucius, who knelt in the corner of the room, his grey eyes towards the ground. Of course, Lucius (Malfoy) Snape was forgotten as he turned his attention back to Harry.

When he spoke, he noticed a hitch in the young man's breathing, and a smirk made itself known on his thin lips, "Ah, Potter… you look…very edible, laying on my bed like that." A soft whimper was heard, and he kept up his feline-stalking towards his bed, where he allowed the edge to dip as he sank onto his left knee. He extended his right hand, and as he bent over Harry's form, blew a soft stream of warm air at Harry's already peaked nipples, the soft, rosy buds hardening even more than they were, causing Harry to gasp, arching up into the ghosting breath. Severus simply chuckled darkly, "What do you want, Harry? Do you want my hand to touch you, to bring you to orgasm? Or would you rather I was pinning you down, thrusting my own cock into your tight arse?" With a shudder, Harry turned his head from Severus' voice, a soft moan escaping him.

Taking the moan as a yes, Severus brought his hand up to splay over Harry's chest, his thumb resting against Harry's peaked nipple, rubbing the areola with a soothing gesture. Harry's moans faded to soft whimpers and gasps, as Severus' form moved to straddle Harry's waist; Descending, Severus latched greedily onto Harry's left nipple, while pinching delicately at the right. Harry whimpered, arching up into the touch as Snape began to suckle tenderly at his nipple.

"..S-sev'rus..m-more!" Harry shuddered, arching into the touch; Severus obliged him, nipping at the tender bud he had previously been torturing, before he licked a gentle path from his left to right nipple, and latched onto the achingly hard nub, sucking, licking and nipping. Each caress made Harry emit another delicious sound, urging Severus on. Whilst the older man brought Harry to full erection, the length painfully hard, Severus curled his long thin fingers around the penis that was currently pressing into his lower belly. A gasp, then a moan as Severus began to let his hand glide up and down upon the erection, he left Harry's nipples and chest as he drifted upwards to lick gently at the boy's throat; Harry's breath hitched again, as he nibbled lightly, finding immediately Harry's sweet-spot, the spot that made him shudder in pleasure, moan and his hips arched upwards, trying to gain some friction. He heard a low growl from Lucius, and glanced at the blonde man, his eyes narrowing as he found the man touching himself. With a deep growl of his own, Severus began to stroke Harry's cock more roughly than he intended, which drew a distressed whimper from the boy under him.

"Lucius," Severus hissed softly, dangerously, "Come here, pet, since you seem so eager tonight," Lucius rose and obediently entered his Master's bed, careful to kneel so no punishment would be needed. As Snape levelled him a pointed look, Luc knew what to do and went to line himself up behind Severus. Harry, who had been watching the exchange as Severus continued to work him thoroughly, whimpered, knowing what was coming.

Severus smiled, slowing his pace to keep Harry from reaching his orgasm, as he felt the thick, blunt tip of Luc's own rock-hard erection push into the tight ring of his arse; A low, guttural groan was forced from Lucius' throat, as Severus pushed himself back against the older blonde. Both were watching the youngest male's face, and when he flushed, Severus let go of Harry's hard, aching cock to brace his hands on either side of the boy's ribcage. He bent his head and pressed his cold lips to Harry's warmth, and felt Lucius grip his hips, pushing them both down onto Harry's form; Within moments, Lucius was sliding out till just the tip was waiting inside Snape's passage, and slowly, was pushed back into the hilt.

With each slow thrust of Luc's cock into Severus' arse, Sev gently but roughly nibbled at the sensitive spots of Harry's body. Instinctively, knowing Harry was desperate for some kind of friction, he urged Lucius to allow him to settle firmly between his little pet's thighs, to slide his thickness against that of Harry's own. Harry, having not expected that, arched upwards with a gasp of "S-sev'rus – O-oh!"

"Lucius-" Severus moaned softly, urging Lucius to thrust with a faster pace. Of course, once the control was given to Lucius, Luc teased and fucked thoroughly. So as Severus was urging him on, Lucius was denying it to lean forward, draping himself against the Master's back, each thrust slapping Lucius deeply into the man he had fallen in love with.

Severus, knowing what Luc was doing, let go of Harry's cock, a helpless whimper of protest echoing in his ears as he brought himself to rest ontop of the younger man; His arms moved to slide up Harry's side, then took the dip and slid behind the raven-haired beauty to stop at the slightly protruding shoulder-blades. The man with the onyx coloured mane dropped his forehead to the raven-haired boy's shoulder, gasping and shuddering as he rolled his hips, grinding roughly into the boy beneath him. The man on top of him growled, urging his hips with more force into the man under him, each deep stroke making all three men groan. Luc, with several more forced, deep thrusts arched his back, driving himself as deep as possible into Severus' body and came with a low moan.

Lucius shuddered, his thrusts powerful and dominant. As he slowed his movement, Severus lifted himself from Harry's shoulder and, looking down at the young boy, crushed his lips into a forceful, bruising kiss against Harry's. A soft, strangled moan was given from the submissive, and his dominant relished it. Keeping the kiss as rough as possible, Severus gently trailed his hands down to cup his sub's arse, which lifted obediently for him. Harry shivered, in anticipation, as the long fingers of his Master went lower and gently began to probe at his virgin anal canal.

Lucius, as their master continued his ministrations, gently withdrew from Snape's body, and went to clean himself. As he returned, a look from Severus and he knew to bend himself downwards, his lips parting willingly to take the younger submissive into his moist cavern. His tongue gently lapped at Harry's cock, taking the full erection and turning Harry into a quivering mass of Harry-shaped goo. Each gentle touch, each lick, had Harry moaning softly. All, while Severus pushed one finger into him. As the finger began to pump into Harry, the plump lower lip became caught between Harry's teeth, as he forgot how to function correctly. Lucius' tongue toyed at the extremely sensitive spot where his balls and cock met, before running up the vein on the underside of his cock, to lick gently at the head of Harry's dick.

Greeted with soft moans and whimpers of the boy under them, Severus pushed two more into him, causing him to whine with distress, followed with a groan of pleasure, "S-sev'rus…p-p-please, I-I can't s-stand it…m-more!"

Grinning, Severus withdrew his fingers and took his place between Harry's thighs. As he lined his cock up with Harry's tender entrance, he told Lucius to back away (which he did), and told the boy very gently that he had to relax. He then slowly eased the head of his cock into the tight, un-stretched rings of Harry's arse, which upon the attempt to enter, tightened around Severus' cock. Sev moaned softly, easing himself in deeper. Each slight thrust of his hips brought a whimper of pain from Harry. Half-way in, reaching the thickest part of Severus' width, and Severus completed his last thrust before stilling his hips. A cry of pain at the action erupted from Harry, tears springing to his glassy green eyes.

Harry's head tossed side-to-side for several moments as he whined, mewled and whimpered, Severus gently pressing kisses to his forehead, cheeks and lips, murmuring soft, calming words to soothe the boy. His hips squirmed, trying to become accustomed to the feeling of Severus _inside_ him, while his eyes screwed themselves shut to avoid watching the lust-filled gaze of the Potions Master. Severus simply waited him out, until his movements stilled. Then, gently draped himself on top of the Gryffindor, with his arms moving to slide under him to come back upwards, the smooth, unmarred skin of his forearms (except his Dark Mark) pressed firmly into Harry's back as his fingers curled to grip at Harry's shoulders, the former Slytherin began to move in a slow but steady pace. Harry's anal muscled tightened as he whined softly, trying to escape the feeling of the thickness inside him. As he arched, trying to lift his hips, he realized his mistake. Severus growled deeply, possessively, and quickened his pace; Harry whimpered slightly lowered, as the pain ebbed away into pleasure.

Each whimper brought Severus to a new level of desire, making him tilt and cant his hips every which way until Harry cried out, arching his spine and hips, having seen stars from that wonderful spot Severus had unknowingly found in him. Sev, however, drew back his hips, smirking down at his little sub, before pushing forward into him at the same angle, roughly pounding into his prostrate. Harry screamed, thrashing madly under Sev, as the man continued to assault him.

"S-Sev'rus!" Harry cried, arching up. Each delicious thrust of Sev's hips brought him closer to completion, as he moaned. Sev's hips pinioned deeply, making him mewl and tug at the bonds which held him fast. His hands clenched and unclenched above his head, his cock rubbing fiercely at Snape's belly.

"Yes, Potter?" Severus growled, his thrusts quickening and becoming deeper, "What do you want, boy?" He roughly moved his hips in a circular motion, causing Harry to mewl and whimper whilst he squirmed at the same time.

"P-please, Sev'rus..m-m-more," Harry whimpered, his muscles becoming stiff. Severus noticed this, and forced himself to move faster, deeper inside the boy. A short moment later, Harry screamed as he came, thick, milky-white streams of his come shooting from the tip of his cock. As the dominant continued, Harry lay panting. But could feel himself building up again.

Neither lasted much longer, as Harry came a second time, Snape following quickly, each with shouts as Severus released deep inside Harry. A long, drawn out moan from Harry, who was tossing his head and rolling his hips at the pleasure; a deep, possessive growl from Severus who lay draped over Harry, sweat dripping from both of them.

It took some time before Severus was able to speak, but when he did, Lucius made sure he was listening:

"Lucius, come untie Harry, then go to your room. I will follow quickly," Severus ordered, still sounding breathless.

Lucius obeyed instantly.

With a soft, tender kiss to the boy's brow, Severus withdrew from his heat, causing the trembling boy to shudder at the loss. A soft chuckle, and Severus was slipping from the room, leaving to lock Lucius in his room.

After an hour, Lucius was sitting in a corner, whimpering and shuddering from the whipping he had received. He also trembled, not daring to look at the pale, nude figure that stood above him, whip in hand. Long, thick penis erect and dripped pre-cum.

"M-master, please f-forgive me.. Y-yours only d-did w-what was a-asked, M-master..p-please," Lucius whispered, his body aching.

Severus Snape was not a tolerant man. Therefore, as he sneered, Lucius was seriously afraid of his Master.


	2. Tenderness between Dominant & Submissive

The raven-haired beauty which lay numbly on his Master's bed gazed happily up at the dark blue ceiling. Harry, as the boy was called, remembered Severus' voice softly telling him he would forever be loved and cherished in the house of Snape as Severus' personal submissive. Lucius, or Luc, was only a serving submissive.

He still remembered the day he had been collared.

[FlashBack]

**Severus had been disciplining Lucius that day, the blonde man aroused completely as his son Draco and Harry had watched. A collar, deep silver leather, was fitted perfectly on Lucius' neck, as the man was whipped. Each cry of pain had sent shivers down Harry's spine, small winces forcing the young boy to look away.**

**Even Draco had winced, Severus having chosen to **_not___**collar Draco like he had Lucius and would, later in the day, Harry. No, Draco was free of the collar, to be given to another as the son of Severus' serving boy. **

**After the whipping, Lucius had been removed, and Harry had been summoned forth to kneel before Him, knees spread widely to reveal his lovely flesh, hard and waiting, begging to be touched by Severus' gentle hands. **

_Harry had knelt as he had been trained, parting his tanned thighs. Giving his Master a perfect view, before he had sucked in his already non-existent belly and slowly lowered his thin torso between his limbs to press his well-define chest against the stone ground. He had turned his head, to press his cheek the floor, while Luc had moved behind him to bind his wrists against his back, in the small curvature of his spine, with silk bonds Severus himself had charmed. Severus, pleased with this vunerability of Harry, had purred softly, and Luc had backed away from Harry's form. Instructing Harry to rise, Severus had smiled at the sight. _

_Harry's back arched forward, exposing the small hardening nubs of his pale pink nipples for Snape to view, a low, keening moan escaping his lips. Severus had spoken, teased Harry until he was panting and moaning, and had then slipped the beautiful emerald green collar around Harry's neck, with the silver tag claiming the boy for Severus' own._

_Draco, with appreciation, had pouted, only to have his father glare sternly at him. _

_While not perfect, the Master and submissive had been bonded as soon as Severus locked the collar around Harry's throat._

**Afterwards, Severus had taken Harry to his personal bedchambers, where they had made love slowly and passionately, Severus taking the lead as only a Dominant can over his submissive. Each touch had taken Harry's sensitivity to a whole new level, leaving the young man panting and completely spent in his Master's arms. He had all-out refused to get up, instead choosing to lay sated in Severus' arms as he drifted quietly to sleep, the soft murmurs of love being spoken into his ears in his Master's silken voice.**

[End FlashBack]

Currently, he was waiting for Severus to return to him, wishing to serve his Master again. Of course, the normal chores would be done, but all Harry cared about was getting everything out of the way before the pair went out in public.

Lucius would be left at home, which the blonde had protested loudly at, at first. But Severus, the Master of the House, had explained Lucius had already been to this place and for the first time, it would be special for the two of them.

Drawn out of his thoughts by the creek of the door being pushed open, he lifted his head and immediately brightened, breathing out softly, "Master."

A dark chuckled answered him, before the bed dipped and a warm, nude form covered his own, thin but sinful lips claiming his mouth like they had every time since the first kiss he and Severus had ever shared, back in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Yes, pet?" his Master softly replied, falling to rest on his back, while he tugged his submissive onto his chest. Severus was always so aware of what Harry wanted, and at the moment, it included tenderness and gentleness not even Lucius had ever seen, with his hands rubbing soothing circles into the pale skin of Harry's back.

"Where are we going today, Master?" Harry timidly spoke, not wishing to anger his Master. Not when today was so special for them.

"You will find out when we arrive, my little pet. Trust your Master, Harry. I will never harm you or do anything I do not believe will help you learn and grow," Severus replied, before he bent his head and captured Harry's willing lips with his own.

The kiss started, as it often did, slowly, with their mouths moving silently against the other. Soon, Harry grew a bit more daring, and parted his lips to gently poke the pointed tip of his tongue out to lick the flesh of Severus' bottom lip. A groan was heard as the older man parted his lips and granted the submissive entrance. The tongues duelled each other for mere moments before Harry backed away, under the dominating force of Severus' tongue pinning his own, before slipping into Harry's moist mouth, searching and exploring like he had done so many times before. Harry only sighed in contentment, sinking onto his Master's broad chest happily. Snape chuckled softly, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against his young love's, panting to catch his breath. Harry sat up, smiling down at his older lover, as his fingers played with the fine dusting a dark hairs in the middle of Severus' chest, to follow the trail as it disappeared inches above his navel, only to reappear a few centimetres below the hole.

It was thin at first, and like he always had, Harry's fingers explored the trail. It grew as it neared the mans erection, growing into a coarse, dark patch of hair in a triangular form. A fine dusting of the hairs coated Severus' sack, which Harry didn't mind.

"When will we leave, Sev'rus?" the boy whispered softly, laying back down on His chest. The dark haired boy nuzzled his head under Severus' chin, as Snape's arms wound tightly around Harry's shoulders, holding him possessively.

"In a few hours, Harry. After lunch, perhaps." The man replied, just as softly. Neither wished to break their bond, as it only grew stronger as the days went by. Severus knew how his submissive bonded hated being away from his friends, Granger and the Weasley boys, but he also knew between Himself and Harry's friends, Harry would always choose him. It was just the way things went between them.

"Sev'rus?" Harry spoke again, lifting himself up until he could look down into his Master's onyx eyes. Severus really wasn't surprised, and instead smiled.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry re-lowered himself before he mumbled softly, "I love you, Sev'rus."


	3. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
